Words Like Violence, Kill the Silence
by MisfitQueen
Summary: Just some short, really angsty drabbles. Mainly song based (hence the title) and some might interconnect. It just kind of depends. I'm also open to suggestions.:) I just have a lot of break-up songs on my phone, so be prepared.;) Also, some might not be the most Elena friendly... (Pretty much Bamon centered, or at least stuff between them, and I own nothing.)
1. Chapter 1

**So, I'm pretty sure it's been like a year or something. A really long time, and believe it or not, I'm starting a new story.:3 They're just songfic drabbles to satisfy my angst deprived, fangirl needs. I'm 16. What do you expect. **

**This song is Move Along, by the All American Rejects. It's super old, I know, but I love the singer, and one of my teachers lives next door to him and I was freaking out. I'll post all the lyrics before the story, as well. And I'm dead serious this time that I'll be updating other stuff soon. It's my personal reward to myself getting back on track in school.:)**

_**Lyrics:**_

_**Go ahead as you waste your days with thinking**_  
_**When you fall everyone stands**_  
_**Another day and you've had your fill of sinking**_  
_**With the life held in your**_  
_**Hands are shaking cold**_  
_**These hands are meant to hold**_

_**Speak to me, when all you got to keep is strong**_  
_**Move along, move along like I know you do**_  
_**And even when your hope is gone**_  
_**Move along, move along just to make it through**_  
_**Move along**_

_**So a day when you've lost yourself completely**_  
_**Could be a night when your life ends**_  
_**Such a heart that will lead you to deceiving**_  
_**All the pain held in your**_  
_**Hands are shaking cold**_  
_**Your hands are mine to hold**_

_**Speak to me, when all you got to keep is strong**_  
_**Move along, move along like I know you do**_  
_**And even when your hope is gone**_  
_**Move along, move along just to make it through**_  
_**Move along**_

_**When everything is wrong, we move along**_  
_**When everything is wrong, we move along**_  
_**Along, along, along**_

_**When all you got to keep is strong**_  
_**Move along, move along like I know you do**_  
_**And even when your hope is gone**_  
_**Move along, move along just to make it through**_

_**Right back what is wrong**_  
_**We move along**_

It'd been two and a half weeks, and yet she still stayed in bed, mourning the loss of her relationship. It had been exactly ten days since it ended, and she remembered it as though it was yesterday.

FLASHBACK:

She walked into the boarding house, excited to see her Damon. She was headed to the living room to drop her purse and head up to his room, and that's when she saw it.

To say she was shocked was an understatement. Damon and Elena were kissing on the couch. She gasped, which alerted the both of them to her presence. "What the hell is this?" she shouted at the two of them, tears making tracks down her cheeks.

Elena flinched at her tone, whereas Damon stood up. "Redbird, I'm so sorry. I never meant for you to find out like this."

"You mean this isn't a first time?" She was answered by an empty silence that screamed no much louder than words ever could. "So, how long as this been going on?" She just wanted to kill the silence that gave her much more of an answer than she ever desired. The minutes passed by in an uncomfortable silence, during which they all took turns staring at each other.

"Bonnie, you know I love you, but I need Elena. A part of you had to have known that we would never last. I mean, you're so sweet and innocent; you deserve so much better than me."

"Don't tell me what I deserve. I deserve you. I love you. I need you." Bonnie couldn't grasp what was happening.

"I'm sorry. I wish there were another way, but this is the end for us."

Bonnie collapsed into sobs. Damon approached her to try to put a comforting arm around her shoulders. She scooted away, though, before he could make contact. "Don't touch me."

That was when Elena made herself known. "Bonnie, I'm so sorry. I really hope we can still be friends after this. "

She didn't even dignify that with an answer. She merely stood up and grabbed her things. With the last of her dignity, she stood up, head held high and walked out the door, ignoring their pleas to come back and discuss what had just transpired.

END OF FLASHBACK

In a way, she supposed, Damon was right. She had never felt a sure certainty that their love was forever, but being so naïve and inexperienced in that category, she'd gone along with what had felt right at the time. However, all she was doing by staying in the house was proving to them all just what a grasp he had on her. She was determined to prove them wrong.

He did have a strong pull over her, but no one was going to find that out; especially not Elena and Damon. If Stefan could make it, so could she. When it came down to difficult moments like this in her life, she knew she could handle it. It was just a matter of calling on the strength deep inside yourself that no one sees. The strength that goes completely underrated and unnoticed as it gets you through the hardest points in your life.

So with that in mind, she met everyone for lunch at a local restaurant, dressed to the nines. Stefan came alone, along with Bonnie. Of course, Damon and Elena came in holding hands and Bonnie glanced over to gauge his reaction. His gaze seemed to harden, but he showed no physical trace that he was upset; neither would she. And that was that.

It was just about the end of the meal, when a young man approached them. He was dressed in a suit with slightly messy, short hair. When he spoke, he had a gorgeous British accent. Bonnie was so focused on that, that she didn't even realize that he was speaking to her until Meredith gave her arm a small tap.

She jumped a little and realized he was asking her a question. Bonnie only caught the second half though. "-so, what do you think?"

Not wanting to look stupid, she merely nodded. That was when Damon had to butt in. "Absolutely not. You don't even know this _boy," _emphasis on the boy part, "For all you know, he could be a serial killer."

"I'm Max. Max Irons; now you know me." He smirked at the redhead.

"Because that doesn't scream creepy." Damon muttered. "You're not going and that's final."

Bonnie was so done with him still telling her what to do after all he'd put her through. "You know what, Damon, I'm done listening to you. You're not going to tell me what to do anymore; this is my life and I fully intend to do whatever I please. You're not my father and you're sure as hell not my boyfriend." It still hurt slightly, but she wouldn't let it show.

"But Bonnie," Damon had a sad tone hidden in his tone, "You love me."

"I may have loved you, but like you said, we're over. I've moved on, and so should you." She turned her back for the last time and never once turned around. For if she had, she would've noticed several things: Stefan's angry glares towards his brother, Elena clinging on Damon's arm like the leech she was, but most of all, she would've seen the heartbroken expression on his face as realization hit him that he couldn't take back the decision he'd made. And that's what hurt the worst.

**So, that was one. I plan on doing more and they may or may not stem from certain other ones. Like I have three ideas for where this could go, and I may do all, one, or none. I'll just have to see what If you guys have ideas or something, review or PM me. Or even story ideas or something; I'm really good at starting stuff, just not so much finishing...:P**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, here's chapter 2! The song is You by The Pretty Reckless because every time I hear it, I just can't not think of Bamon. Also, for the Guest who reviewed and suggested American Girl by Bonnie McKee (not sure if I spelled that right but I LOVE THAT SONG) that'll be next and any song by Paramore, I was thinking Still Into You (I'm not super fond of their new stuff but that one's okay because I wanted a fluffy one) or like Fences? Possibly, That's What You Get? Hope you like this one, and thank you all so much for the reviews and follows and favorites, I love them so much!:) You guys totally rock like so much!:3**

Lyrics to_ You_

You don't want me, no  
You don't need me  
Like I want you, oh  
Like I need you  
And I want you in my life  
And I need you in my life  
You can't see me, no  
Like I see you  
I can't have you, no  
Like you have me  
And I want you in my life  
And I need you in my life  
Love  
Love  
Love  
You can't feel me, no  
Like I feel you  
I can't steal you, no  
Like you stole me  
And I want you in my life

And I need you in my life

Bonnie stared on as Damon openly flirted with Elena. Her heart craved his love, yet it wasn't hers to have. No matter how much she yearned for his attention, she would never have it.

She fought past her pain and stepped inside the Boarding House. The girl headed towards the kitchen and poked her head through the entryway right as the two people in question were leaning in towards each other. As quickly as she had entered, she whipped her head back out and left the two alone.

Moments later, Elena came rushing out, red faced and going towards stairs while Damon took his sweet time exiting, in an attempt to seem nonchalant about the previous happenings. He was subtly smoothing his button down shirt and finger brushing his hair. He immediately walked towards the living room, neither of them having noticed the petite redhead in the corner.

It was amazing how even though it was painfully obvious that he was completely into Elena, she still needed him; she still wanted him. No matter what he said or did, she needed him to be there, just to have him close.

"Redbird, I didn't notice you there. How long have you been there?"

Bonnie flinched at the sound of his voice so near. She hadn't even realized that he'd seen her, let alone approached her.

"Not that long. I've just kind of been standing here." She cleared her throat and jumped to change the subject. "So, where is everybody?"

"Well, Elena and Stefan are in his room, doing god knows what, I honestly couldn't care less where the Mutt is, I try to steer clear of Scary Mary, and I'm right in front of you."

She almost wanted to scoff at his first remark; straight out of his arms and into another's. Who was she to judge, though? That was supposed to be her best friend, so where were these hostile feelings coming from?

"Are you alright? Your aura seems a little blue today?"

She did scoff at that. "As compared to my normal?"

Damon wasn't quite sure to react to her sudden attitude switch. He'd never seen her so down before; she just seemed so defeated.

He reached a hand to caress her face, and she leaned into it. "What's making you so upset?" His voice was a gentle whisper, his breath softly brushing against her face and exhilarating her senses.

Just like that, she'd forgotten about Elena, along with the rest of the world. They could all burn as long as she could stay in this moment, wrapped in Damon's embrace forever.

It only took a moment for him to respond as Bonnie closed the space between them, and touched her lips to his. He wrapped his arms around her pulled her to him. What was really only seconds, seemed like minutes and Bonnie wouldn't want it any other way.

As quickly as she had forgotten the others, she was painfully thrust back into reality at the sound of a feminine gasp.

He ripped away from her and looked into the face of a teary blue-eyed blonde. The red head turned as well, in time to see her run from the house, quickly followed by the dark haired vampire.

She let the tears run down her face as she mumbled after him, "I love you."

No matter how much her put her through, she'd always come back to him. It was like a knife to her chest as he ran through the door.

Little did they know, he had taken her heart with him.

**I love angsty ones, but I'm also gonna throw some fluffy ones in as well. Hopefully the next one if I can fit some in, or the one after so it's not too depressing. xD Hope you guys thought it was okay! Review or PM me if you want to suggest songs or have criticism or whatever you want :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm going to try to make this a once weekly thing, but no promises because I probably just jinxed it:/ PARAMORE IS NEXT. Send me requests if you want one done:) This is American Girl by Bonnie McKee. Also, it's AU, OOC, AH, and kind of fluffy. Not so depressing this time:3 **

**Guest: OMG I'VE NEVER HEARD THE TERM PARAWHORES BEFORE BUT I LOVE IT. I WANT A SHIRT THAT SAYS THAT WITH ANOTHER SHIRT THAT SAYS FANGBANGER. xD**

**American Girl: Bonnie McKee**

_**I fell in love in a 7/11 parking lot**_  
_**Sat on the curb drinking slurpees we mixed with alcohol**_  
_**We talked about all our dreams and how we would show 'em all (whoa oh oh oh)**_  
_**I told him I got a plan and I'm gonna dominate**_  
_**And I don't need any man to be getting in my way**_  
_**But if you talk with your hands then we can negotiate (whoa oh oh oh)**_  
_**I'll just keep moving my body (yeah,yeah)**_  
_**I'm always ready to party (yeah,yeah)**_  
_**No I don't listen to mommy (yeah,yeah)**_  
_**And I'll never say that I'm sorry**_  
_**I am American girl**_  
_**Hot blooded and I'm ready to go**_  
_**I'm loving taking over the world**_  
_**Hot blooded, all American girl (Whoa oh oh oh )**_  
_**I was raised by a television**_  
_**Every day is a competition**_  
_**Put the key in my ignition (Oh-way-oh)**_  
_**I wanna see all the stars and everything in between**_  
_**I wanna buy a new heart out of a vending machine**_  
_**'Cause It's a free country so baby we can do anything (Whoa oh oh)**_  
_**I'll just keep moving my body (yeah)**_  
_**I'm always ready to party (yeah)**_  
_**No I don't listen to mommy (yeah)**_  
_**And I'll never say that I'm sorry**_  
_**I am American girl**_  
_**Hot blooded and I'm ready to go**_  
_**I'm loving taking over the world**_  
_**Hot blooded, all American girl (Whoa)**_  
_**I was raised by a television**_  
_**Every day is a competition**_  
_**Put the key in my ignition (Oh-way-oh)**_  
_**You know we're gonna shine so bright (Oh we're gonna shine so bright...)**_  
_**Oh, baby, gonna go all night (Oh we're gonna go all night)**_  
_**You know we're gonna shine so bright (Oh we're gonna shine so bright...)**_  
_**Oh, baby, gonna go all night**_  
_**I am American girl**_  
_**Hot blooded and I'm ready to go**_  
_**I'm loving taking over the world (I'm taking over)**_  
_**Hot blooded, all American girl (Whoa)**_  
_**I am American girl **_  
_**I was raised by a television**_  
_**Every day is a competition**_  
_**Put the key in my ignition (Oh-way-oh)**_  
_**I am American girl**_  
_**Hot blooded and I'm ready to go**_  
_**I'm loving taking over the world (I'm taking over, whoa woah woahwoah)**_  
_**I am American girl . **_

oOo

Bonnie still remembers the day she met him. Getting wasted outside a deserted convenience mart. There was something about him that both terrified and thrilled her. He'd sat down next to her and began flirting, to which she kindly responded with 'shut the fuck up'. She was done with controlling men in draining relationships that stole all her freedom. She'd told him that as well.

She was surprised when he'd responded with a very similar answer; the last girl he'd been with had cheated on him, hard as that was to believe, and he hadn't been with anyone since. Well, at least not romantically, but she didn't expect any less. She was kind of perturbed when he began stealing sips of her cherry slurpee, but figured he probably needed the buzz as much as she did.

It was several hours into conversation when he introduced himself; Damon Salvatore, he'd said and extended his hand towards her. She nodded at it but refused to take it. He was fine with it.

oOo

If someone would have told her that a year from then, he would have still been around, she'd have called them a liar. She never once imagined that he would become more than some strange guy she met outside a 7/11, but here they were, traveling the world together, and probably more in love than either had ever been.

About a month after they met, they ran into each other again; it may have been a little premeditated on his part, but nevertheless, it got them together.

Several premeditated meetings later, they decided to see where this whole thing would take them. They had quite a bit in common; they both wanted to travel and see all the stars out there. They both disliked any kind of boundaries, and didn't exactly have the best track record when it came to love.

They both knew exactly what they were getting into; what they didn't know was that they'd found their soul mate.

oOo

During their stay in New York, he told her he loved her. It took most of the night to get it out, but she reciprocated his feelings and made it known. He'd had a surprise for her at dinner, but when she wasn't able to tell him the same, he'd decided to wait. But after she'd finally said it, he knew it was the perfect time.

He'd led her out onto the roof of the rather run-down hotel they were staying in, hands clasped together, but neither noticed under the beauty of the stars above them. They laid down next to one another, and gazed on in silence until he reached into pocket; all the while, Bonnie was too caught up in the heavens to notice.

He rolled on top of her and kissed her gently until she needed to breathe. That was when he placed a small, velvet box in front of her. She'd gingerly opened it and gasped in awe of the beauty of it. It was a diamond ring, simplistic overall, but it meant so much.

He got down on one knee and spent about two minutes reliving their time together and concluding with a proposal. She'd stared wide eyed and unresponsive. Believing that was her way of saying no, he'd stood up, prepared to leave until he was stopped by a gentle hand on his wrist.

"Yes." She'd whispered, staring into his eyes. That was the first time they'd gone farther than heated kisses.

**So I know it didn't exactly follow the premise of the song, but I wanted to finally have a happy ending.:) I hope everyone liked it! Review and let me know, if ya wanna xD**


End file.
